vicious_schwabfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney Clarke
Sydney an EO with the ability to resurrect the dead just by touching them. Since her powers manifested, her pulse has slowed and her body temperature is abnormally low. Appearance She is small and fair with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Even for her age, she is described as being rather short and small. She is said to be a miniature version of her sister, Serena as she not only resembled her in physical appearance, but also in the way she dressed. Sydney and Serena do not resemble their parents much and Serena often makes up stories of them being adopted, it is also noted that she looks a lot like Victor. Due to her death by being frozen, she ages slower than normal. She is first introduced wearing an over-sized red coat and rainbow tights and then wears a variety of stolen clothes and multiple wigs. Personality Sydney used to admire her sister and wish to be like her, therefore felt very betrayed when Serena let Eli try and kill her and wanted revenge against Eli. In Vengeful, she becomes more rebellious but also feels responsible that she bought Victor back to life broken. History Prior to the present day events of Vicious, Sydney lived with her parents and her older sister, Serena Clarke. Her parents often neglected her, leaving her with a watcher, and later by herself, while they traveled for work. Sydney died a year before meeting Victor and Mitch. She and Serena went on a picnic on top of a frozen lake when the ice broke beneath them and she froze to death in the water. Serena was able to drag the two of them out before dying as well. After they were brought to the hospital, they both inexplicably came back to life. Sydney soon discovered that she had changed after her death, first in that her body temperature was too low and later, that she could bring the dead back to life. This discovery was made after she accidentally brushed the body of a dead patient and further confirmed when she brought back one of the bodies she found in the morgue. After the incident, Serena became cold and distant from Sydney before inviting her to meet her new boyfriend, turning her back as Eli tried to kill her. Sydney ran away and Victor found her bleeding on the side of the road. Plot After Victor rescues her, they discover their shared hate of Eli and she confides in him her power by resurrecting a stray dog who they name Dol. She then helps Victor bring down Eli. He uses her to resurrect Barry Lynch, an EO Eli had just killed, in order to send him a message. Eli orders Serena to kill Sydney but she changes her mind and tells her to run somewhere safe. Sydney runs to Victor and finds Eli whom she shoots in the face. Eli shoots Doll and Dominic transports her before she is also shot. Meanwhile, Victor kills Serena without Sydney's knowledge and Mitch burns the body to prevent her from being resurrected. After Victor dies, Sydney resurrects him. She keeps one of Serena's bones that she found in the ashes in the hope of resurrecting her sister and practices on dead animal bones to strengthen her power. Since the fight she also has recurring nightmares of a frozen lake cracking and Eli killing her in different ways. Victor hides from her that his powers are malfunctioning causing him to relive his death to avoid her feeling guilty. However, she finds this out during one of his episodes in which he nearly kills her. Afterwards, she meets June whilst resurrecting a bird and June shows her her own power. They swap phone numbers and become good friends. Victor decides to clean up by killing everyone he met since his death and Sydney argues against it but he then makes her choose who she'd rather live, "Us or them?" and she chooses "Us". Whilst eavesdropping she learns that Victor was the one who killed Serena; she runs away but a couple men attack her and Victor saves her. She also gatecrashes a Halloween party and Victor stays up late waiting for her. After Victor kills his final lead, Sydney finds a new lead which Eli had planted. Sydney tells June where Victor is after he walks into EONs trap. Victor then decides not to return to the Hotel and Sydney is restless so she runs away in the hope of resurrecting Serena now that she is strong enough. Meanwhile, Victor is captured, Mitch is beaten up, Dol is killed and agents are searching for Sydney. June manages to get to her before them but then drugs Sydney and locks her up to keep her safe. Sydney escapes and finds Victor being killed by Eli. She shoots Eli and he finally dies. Victor gets Mitch to take her away, promising that he'd meet them where they first met but never shows up. Powers and Abilities Sydney is able to bring those who have died back to life through touch. Currently, there is no known limit to how many times she is able to bring a being back to life as she was able to resurrect her dog, Dol, many times as well as Barry Lynch twice. However, it is shown with Barry, that the second time had affected his EO ability and made him immune to Victor's pain manipulation, so it is possible that with each resurrection something is lost. Relationships ''Serena Clarke'' Sydney always thought highly of her sister and admired her. She would often dress similarly to Serena and imitate her demeanor. In addition to this admiration, Sydney also clung to her sister since she was the only family member who was there for her, as both her parents were always absent. After the events at the lake, the two begin to grow more distant after Sydney senses a change in her sister that made Serena behave coldly toward Sydney. Their relationship only became more complicated when Serena tried to lead Sydney to her death by letting Eli try to kill her. Serena's betrayal leaves Sydney with conflicted feelings that do not go away even five years after her death. In Vengeful, ''Sydney planned to bring Serena back, slowly strengthening and perfecting her abilities in preparation. However, in the end, she realizes even though Serena was her sister and that she loved her, she didn't want to bring her back and that she was afraid of seeing her again. She comes to terms with the fact that her sister had died in the lake and withdraws from her efforts to resurrect her. [[Victor Vale|''Victor Vale]] Sydney first met Victor after she is shot by Eli and Victor offers his assistance when he finds her walking along the side of a road in the rain. She was at first weary of him, given the circumstances of their first meeting, and is very guarded, refusing to tell him exactly why she was shot or what her EO ability is. She slowly began to trust him after finding out his goals aligned with hers in their desire to punish Eli. Despite having seen Victor's dark and calculating side, she believes that he isn't entirely a bad person and doesn't fear him. Mitch Turner June Trivia * Sydney loves animals. * She is a Pisces. Category:Characters Category:Vicious Category:Vicious characters Category:Vengeful characters